


the star has wept rose

by batwngs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwngs/pseuds/batwngs
Summary: a collection of short pieces drowned in stars and dyed with roses.features the women of dc comics





	1. index

**Author's Note:**

> these short pieces were requested on my Tumblr @[batwngs](http://www.batwngs.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you would like, feel free to request one as well! [prompt list](https://batwngs.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)

[chapter 2.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042879/chapters/45230302) night light (cassandra cain / reader)  
[chapter 3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042879/chapters/45230338) astronomy class: to kiss a star (donna troy / reader)  
[chapter 4.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042879/chapters/45249358) astronomy class: you (donna troy / reader)  
[chapter 5.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042879/chapters/45381349) earth day (pamela isley/ reader)  
[chapter 6.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042879/chapters/47296891) redamancy (donna troy/ reader)  
[chapter 7.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042879/chapters/50698328) spider (koriand'r/reader)  
chapter 8. cozy (donna troy/reader)  
chapter 9. foxfire (pamela isley/reader)  
chapter 10. vampirism (cassandra cain/reader)  



	2. night light

The city’s lights were glistening dots from the rooftop. Even with the moon fully casting shadows on the world, Gotham shone bright despite it all. Cass sat next to you as you both admired the view of the skyline as a fog of rare silence rested over the city. The moon’s light gently touch every aspect of Cass in her batgirl suit; the lights of a quiet night illuminating and enhancing her features, acting as stars and shining brightly in her eyes, as if galaxies didn’t already reside there.

You couldn’t help but wonder, with the moon’s shadow embellishing your love, are we doing the right thing? Your thoughts became muddled with the shimmering and blinding lights of the city. Cass risks her life so often, she’s known blood, sweat, and tears better than anyone else. The thought of losing her rings painfully in your mind. To not be with her, to not spend every possible minute with her, it’s a dreadful thought that plagued your mind and a frightful feeling that paralyzed your being.

Cass rested her hand atop of yours, pulling your attention away from your worrisome thoughts to her eyes that gleamed with nothing but an endless love. Her fingers rubbed the back of your hand tenderly, the city blurring with every stroke. You felt your heart quicken its pace as you glanced at her. Her entire being glistened with the world of light painting her with divinity. You were lost in the sea of stars that were her eyes, unable and unwilling to breathe in fear that this bliss would vanish. 

Then she kissed you.

Every doubt, every worry, washed away at her lips’ touch. Armed with your shared and blossoming love, you knew there is no right or wrong: only this moment under the moon’s embrace. The only thing that mattered of was her.


	3. astronomy class: to kiss a star

The stars adorned Donna’s skin, the universe with all its infinite and celestial power burned brightly. Her skin radiated and gleamed the history and time of existence vividly. The universe’s stars and constellations, known and unknown, were riddled along her celestial body. The stars were in her eyes, stars in her soul.

You found the wings of Cygnus between her shoulder blades, Aquila soaring up her spine. Corona Borealis crowned her head with Alphecca dazzling and illuminating her hair and heavenly beauty. Your fingers brushed Orion on her hip. Ursa Major stretched along her right thigh, Ursa Minor along the left. You trace Dubhe to Polaris, sending shivers up her spine. Betelgeuse hunted Aldebaran on her chest. Draco slithered, lined up perfectly, across her collar bone. You followed Eridanus from Rigel to Donna’s wrist where you offered a kiss to the celestial river, to divinity. Her skin radiated delicately as your lips burned. Astronomers wished to see the stars up close like this, connected harmoniously and singing luminously.

When she lay resting on the bed in front of you, all the stars in the night sky aligned. Her stars bleeding against the sea foam sheets, starlight weaved through her hair that consumed the pillows. Her skin glistened and shimmered with stars late into the summer night. And she is the brightest of them all.


	4. astronomy class: you

You had asked Donna once what the brightest star besides the sun in our sky was. She said Sirius A. You couldn’t speak after her response. Your words trapped on your tongue, but you knew that even Canis Major wished to be as luminous as her. You could name every single constellation in her eyes, each of her fingers were pantheons of stars. She held you in a friendly embrace for moment that felt like lifetimes. You were more in love with her than the she could ever know.

You had told Donna once that Orpheus and Eurydice together painted the night sky with their great love story. But if she would only kiss you, if she would only lay in your arms forever, you knew the two of you would be greater than any god or myth. Your love for her would eclipse the universe and all that it holds. 

You had asked Donna once what scientists used to measure distances. She said parallax, radar, redshift. You knew that their scales would break measuring what you felt for her. She couldn’t see that the stars were made of love before hydrogen. She couldn’t see the stars moving closer and closer and closer. How many calls to the Milky Way must you make before she answers?


	5. earth day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ivy comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this serves as an epilogue to _old garden rose_ (currently a work in progress)

The growing leaves fluttered in the gentle sunlight. The birds sang gleeful songs welcoming the blooming start of spring. [Y/N] was in the rosarium, tending to the blooming petals. Although surrounded by blossoming nature, their thoughts remained on Ivy and how she would adore this coming spring.

[Y/N] missed Ivy with every passing day. They had waited by Ivy’s greenhouse for what felt like centuries, hoping one day she would come back. Sunsets were much more painful, almost unbearable without her. The winter sun would douse the sky in vibrant reds and pinks with touches of yellow, painting a sickening and icy scene.

As they were about to enter the greenhouse to care for the growing and blooming greenery within, [Y/N] noticed a figure approaching their green sanctuary. The burning spring sun and the growing canopy of leafy trees created a haze around the stranger. No one ever came to this area; it was abandoned when they had found it. The only other person who knows about this remote hideaway was Ivy. Was someone coming to take them away from the greenhouse, take them away from the only home they’ve known in lifetimes, take them away from the only tangible thing they had left of their love for Ivy? A sudden and immovable fear gripped [Y/N], they couldn’t have another thing stripped away from them, not again.

But as their vision slowly crept away from the blinding fog, [Y/N] realized the figure was no stranger. Their breath was trapped within their throat, their lungs unwilling to accept the dewy air of the arriving spring. [Y/N] slowly walked away from the rosarium, from the once abandoned greenhouse, and towards the flower flourishing against the sun’s heavenly glow. Disbelief still ringed strong: their mind could be playing cruel tricks, resorting to hallucinations. It couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be, it couldn’t possibly be.

It was. It was her. It was Ivy.

They were face to face with their love once again, her thunderous beauty ethereal with the spring’s welcome. Ivy’s hand reached to gently hold theirs, her warmth gently melting the frigid snow that lay upon their skin. Tears pricked their eyes as their lips found solace against Ivy’s. This was real. This was home.

As Ivy held [Y/N] in her embrace, they knew flowers will find a way to bloom.


	6. redamancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _redamancy: a love returned in full; the act of loving the one who loves you_

It was a quiet, sultry summer’s night. The air was thick with the heat of the city, the buzz of the streetlights singing a mock tune of crickets rang against the silence. Small puddles with the buildings and lights reflected in them were scattered across the streets. It had stormed earlier that evening, the remaining thunder clouds slowly rolled through the night sky, carrying with it the smell of rain, a fragment of the sea, that stuck to the late summer air. Not a soul was in sight, oddly enough, aside from you and Donna.

The two of you had spent the evening at the cinema. You thought it would be a nice change of pace to go out and watch a movie than to waste away in your apartment as you usually do on Thursday nights. You invited Donna, a friend you had met through Dick years ago, hoping she would partake in your lame excuse to see her.

From the moment you met her, you had been enraptured by her beauty. She looked otherworldly, as if she was shaped and sculpted by the stars of the universe. Her smile was a river of stars, her eyes the heavens. A cosmic beauty resided in Donna, something even more powerful than the gravity of Jupiter, more alluring than stellar nebulas that birthed the stars, more mysterious than black holes isolated from time. From the moment you met her, you wanted to learn the map of stars that aligned with her being.

Laughter cut through the silence of the city. You and Donna were laughing the night away, making fun of the movie you had just seen which eventually led to stories about mutual friends. She was beaming under the glow of the city. Her smile and laughter felt natural and like it was only meant for you to hear. It was greater than any song on the radio, any poem by Siken.

“I love you,” you said in-between your laughs.

“What?” Donna replied instantly, seizing her laughter, shocked by the words that reached her ears.

You hadn’t realized the damning words you let slip past your lips. A nervous laugh erupted from your throat, attempting to cover up your unplanned confession. “W-what?”

“Did you just s-”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No, you definitely said something.”

“Uh, I- I said-,” the words stuttered out of you, all rational thinking and reason drowning out and being replaced with the unharmonious thumping of your heart between your arms. The goldish-grey cement of the pathway beneath your feet slowly peeled away into a harrowing, black abyss. “I have- I have to go now.” You ran off in the opposite direction leaving Donna behind, your feet carrying you as fast as possible through the seemingly abandoned city.

The soles of your shoes hitting the puddles as you sped by echoed painfully through the silent and dampened streets; however, the sounds, the sights, the senses of the world around you dissolved into nothing but those threewords repeating endlessly in your mind as you mentally replayed the events that just transpired. Replay and rewind and replay; a film trapped in a moment that felt like the ending of the world with the rapid beating of your heart as the musical accompaniment.

You finally came to a stop at the end of the road. The traffic light bled its red warning onto the street, seeping into the abyssal puddles that rested on the asphalt. The crosswalk that stood in front of you flashed a white light, signaling, perhaps even inviting, you to cross. But you couldn’t move—whether it be the lack of energy to run further or some cosmic force urging you to bleed red too. You just couldn’t move.

Fear entered your being. What if Donna never talked to you again? What if she never looked at you again? Three simple words could ruin years of friendship, and it was all slipping through your fingers because you were trapped in your feelings. Why did you have to fall in love with the most beautiful woman to ever exist? Why did you have to fall in love with a shooting star? Why did you have to say thosewords? Why, why, why? It started to rain, with droplets leaving your eyes and creating puddles where you stood.

Soon drops of the ocean began to prick your head, followed by the ensemble of heavenly tears. It felt like the sea wanted to cry alongside you. Maybe she, too, realized her mistake was loving someone of the heavens—someone who couldn’t love your earth-bounded soul back. Maybe she too was cursed to a love that wasn’t meant to be.

But at least the ocean flew before she fell. You had just ran.

You had to go back to Donna, to explain how words don’t make sense when you’re around her, how her smile alone makes your day brighter than any star in the universe, how you had dreamt of pouring your heart out to her countless times before. You owe her that much. 

You turned away from the beckoning crosswalk and the traffic light that halted time only to be met with a walking constellation.

Donna stood in front of you, drenched from the summer rain. Pieces of her celestial hair stuck to her face. Her eyes held the same confusion from earlier, only this time with a glimmer of something new, possibly a new star. She looked out of breath, panting softly against the humidity and raindrops. It was like she ran all the way here, all the way to you.

Donna looked at you, studying your teary-eyed face. She wanted to say something, you noted.“I just,” Donna started. “Is what you said…”

“I love you,” you confessed. “I meant it then and I mean it now. I’ve loved you for a long time, actually. Maybe even from the moment I met you, I don’t know. But every time I see your smile, I feel like everything and nothing makes sense. It’s like there’re birds in my chest and they flutter their wings every time I’m in the same room as you. You make me feel like I’m going to explode. But I still want to see your smile every day, I want to hear your laugh, I want to count the stars in your eyes. I want to be with you.

“And you don’t have to love me back,” you continued, the beating of your heart starting a wild fire within. “Or even like me back for that matter, but I-”

The thunder clapping violently in the darkened sky made it difficult to hear the words Donna said to you in that moment, but the shape of her lips spelled out the words you dreamt of hearing from her divine voice, making your heart skip a beat.

She loves me too, you thought. She loves me too. 

“I realized you owned my heart when my camera was only filled with pictures of you,” Donna said softly, a smile growing across her face as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It was a smile that could rival the universe, and it felt like a blessing to see.

Standing in the rain, you didn’t realize how close the two of you were—her eyes were even more beautiful up close, holding more stars and galaxies within as if it was somehow possible to be even more beautiful and heavenly. Even against the cloudy sky, the stars still shined bright in her eyes. You gently placed your hand on Donna’s face before bringing your other hand to meet the softness of her skin. The traffic light’s unyielding red turned green, the cerulean color reaching Donna’s being. Her eyes held the color of the world, creating new stars and galaxies with every blink, her hair dyed in green never looked more like the expansive fabric of the sky.

You let your lips touch the winding river of stars before crushing them into stardust under the weight of your unsaid words. _(I love you, and only you.)_

Perhaps it only ever rains because the ocean dared to love.


	7. spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a part of 'terror made me cruel', a collection of short pieces based on these [october prompts](https://nosebleedclub.tumblr.com/post/188014514417/october-prompts)
> 
> I meant to post this and the collection of short stories itself **so** much earlier! I haven't posted the collection yet, but I wanted to share a section of it before I post the rest! 'terror made me cruel' will eventually be posted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning(s)** : implied sexual content, mentions of injuries and body horror

The dim light of the lamp illuminated little: its light pooling over the vanity where you sat, barely reaching the other side of the room. You gently brushed through your wet hair as you hummed a tuneless melody. It was a quiet night in, which you were hoping to spend with your roommate, Kori. The two of you have been so busy recently, you felt you barely saw her. Ever since you moved in with her, you’ve grown in love with her smile, her laugh, her eyes. Soon enough, you found yourself thinking of Kori every day, every hour, every minute, and treasuring every moment spent with her. Just the thought of her, even spending the night with her, fluttered the wings of doves.

You mindlessly stared at the mirror in front of you with a slight, growing smile on your face as you thought of Kori. While being lost in thought, the light of the lamp began to flicker. Everything was silent, quieter than the night already was—there wasn’t the usual sound of tires scratching against asphalt, street lamps humming an endless lullaby, cars honking at one another, not even the crickets dared to sing their song.

The light returned, luckily, moments later. You turned back to the vanity’s mirror, lifting the brush towards your hair once again. It was only a few seconds, you reassured yourself, it could have been minutes, hours, days.

As the brush unknotted the tangles of your hair, you noticed something move behind you. There was something, someone, on your bed; it was hard to tell who or what it was, the dim light doing nothing to help. From the mirror, you could sort of see two figures sitting at the edge of your bed. One of the figures, whose back was facing towards you, looked like Kori with her voluminous and heavenly curls in full view, but it was hard to see who she was with. All you could see was their hands running through Kori’s hair, and eventually their legs wrapping around her waist. _Why is Kori in my room? And why is she making out with someone on my bed?_ Just as you were about to say something, you then heard Kori let out in a shaky breath, “[Y/N]”.

You turned around hurriedly in confusion at the sound of your name leaving Kori’s lips. But when you turned, all you saw was your empty bed. There was nothing there, no one there. Your room was void of people other than you.

You scanned the room from where you sat, your eyes darting to every corner. It was hard to hear anything other than the drumming of your heart. It was beating so loudly, so vociferously, that you feared the whole world could hear it breaking free from your body. _Am I imagining things?_

Once you realized you were alone in your room, you released a heavy sigh and turned back to the mirror. But, upon looking into the mirror again, a new figure lay across your bed. they looked to be sleeping; their arm was motionless—as was their being—reaching over the bed with their fingers hanging off the edge, as if they failed to grab something within their reach. You couldn’t see the details of their face as it was covered by their all-too-familiar, flame-like hair. A part of you felt like you knew who this person was, but you couldn’t decipher who, your brain having failed to help with this mental search. You then noticed the pool of vibrant red that they laid on and seeped from them, a color to rival _her_ hair. It then clicked.

You quickly turned around to see your fears, your delusions to be true. Kori laid lifeless on your bed, a deep river of blood dying the fabric of her clothing, her skin.

The unnatural silence of the night was split apart by your screams. The world around you became blurry: colors and objects fused into one, time and reality combusted into multiple. _How was any of this happening?_ Your head was pounding viciously as you tried to understand everything and anything, stinging and dying your world red. You felt your blood vibrating against the violent movements of your heart.

Kori rushed into your room, concern evident on her face. The vanity mirror was cracked. The glass splintered off from the place of impact, mimicking a spider’s web. Bits of glass embellished your hair like stars, as your forehead was covered in blood that slowly traveled to the end of your face.

You left tears burn and fall as you looked up to see Kori standing by your door frame. Her lips were moving, but you couldn’t hear a word she was saying—all you could do was stare at her. She pulled you into an embrace, pulling you back into the present with the cool touch of her skin that calmed your racing heart. Kori rocked you gently and continued softly whispering words into your hair—words that you still couldn’t hear clearly—leaving them to sound like echoes from a great distance. Your head rested on her shoulder as the exhaustion slowly gripped your body. Your tired eyes lingered to the mess you’ve made: the brush broken in half that rested in opposite sides of the room, the lamp that was toppled over, the shards of glass that trickled from the vanity to the floor. Those abandoned shards of glass glistened and danced with the movement of Kori’s rocking shadow. There was something else in those shards, you thought. It was hard to make out the image in the scattered glass through the shadows, but you swore it looked like someone holding a brush, your brush, with a familiar, fearful expression.

_Maybe I'm just delusional._

**Author's Note:**

> this story and others can be found on my tumblr: batwngs
> 
> if there are any formatting errors please let me know! comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
